


When Words Fail

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, confession practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Zoro gets sidetracked trying to find some swords in Loguetown. He soon finds himself trying to figure out how to confess his feelings for you.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When Words Fail

Zoro walked the streets of Loguetown, trying to find some decent swords. As he was striding down of the numerous identical streets, something caught his eye. A small flower booth was set up in the middle of the street, with flowers of every different shade cramming every square inch. As Zoro quizzically looked at the stand, he found himself gravitated towards it.

"Why hello there, young man!" The lady running the stand chirped. She wore a green dress with a white apron, and a bright pink flower in her hair. "What can I help you with today?"

"Oh, uh," Zoro stammered, not expecting for her to sound so cheery. "I'm just looking."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything!" The lady returned to her bouquet arranging, occasionally grabbing a flower from the stand. Zoro's gaze fell to a particular flower, and he thought of you. Instinctively, he pulled it out of the container tenderly and smiled at it. Not going unnoticed by the flower lady, she caught Zoro off guard by saying, "So who's the lucky lady?" Zoro nearly choked on his own spit.

"W-Wha-? There's no- I mean- She's not-!" Zoro sputtered out, nearly crushing the flower in his grip.

"Calm down, or else you'll ruin the flower before you can even give it to her. Just take it, free of charge. I promise I won't say a thing if I see her!" The lady grinned with a wink, seeing Zoro's face turn a slight pink. He looked down at the flower in his palm, and thought of you again. Maybe he'd tell you how he felt today. Girls like it when guys confess with flowers, right? Zoro smiled at the lady in thanks, before continuing his quest to find some swords.

———————————————————

Somehow, Zoro found himself back on the Going Merry.

"Damn docks...always moving around when we're not here." Zoro remembered the delicate flower in his grip and decided to take advantage of the empty ship by practicing his confession.

"Hi (Y/N)...how's it going? Good? Yeah, I'm fine too. So, um..." Zoro scratched the back of his head. This was really weird. "I got you this flower, some lady was giving them away. I don't really like it, but it made me think of you. Because it's pretty. You're pretty, is what I mean. But I like you, anyway." Zoro held out the flower stiffly, arm fully extended and straight. "So please accept this flower, with it's, uh, p-petals and a, uh stem...that...represent my feelings and tell you how-where the hell am I going with this?!" Zoro sighed, walking up to edge of the deck. What was he gonna do? How was he supposed to tell you how he felt if he couldn't even get the words out of his mouth?! He growled through gritted teeth, frustrated beyond belief. He tossed the flower overboard and stormed off to find some swords so he could effectively vent his anger out on something.

———————————————————

After an eventful day of Tashigi, Buggy, Alvida, and the Marines, of course it was Zoro who got night watch. Zoro stifled a yawn, tired from getting lost in town so much (though he'd never admit it). He looked up at the now clear night sky, seeing that the moon was full. Everyone was sound asleep, so why not give this confession stuff a second try?

"Hello, (Y/n). The moon is out tonight," he started, half-heartedly pointing to it. "You remind me of that moon, 'cause it's so big and bright. B-But not like chubby big! I just mean you have a big...ah shit, what's the word? Uh, personality, that's it." Zoro became quiet, thinking about what he said. "Sorry about the fat thing, I'm kinda big, but not fat, I mean it's 'cause I train so much so I can be the greatest swo—aw this is shit, I'm in trouble..." Zoro growled a little, growing frustrated again. 

Looking at the sea's horizon, he wondered if he even had a chance with her at all. He treated her a little differently than the rest of the crew, but was it enough to get her to even think of him as more than a friend? He never really tried romancing anyone before, since after Kuina he only trained. For all he knew, you could have been in love with the stupid ero-cook. Just as he was about to get up and train to vent his feelings out, he saw the door to the girls' cabin open with a creak. You sleepily walked out, rubbing your eyes as you held two blankets.

"(Y/n), what are you doing up?"

"Oh, I thought you just-" A yawn interrupted your sentence, leaving you to pick up where you left off. "-might want some company...today was really crazy...as usual." You chuckled as you walked towards Zoro. "I got you a blanket," you said, throwing it around him before sliding down the side of the ship to sit down next to him. "I know how cold it gets at night."

"...Thanks," he said, fixing the blanket around him. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," you replied softly, leaning on Zoro before you shut your eyes. Zoro smiled softly, watching you peacefully drift off. He gazed back at the moon, and had one last thought before he fell into a slumber.

" _She'll understand._ "

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a song but it's kinda cringe and i don't want to say it LOL. anyway, i love zoro being awkward and knowing absolutely nothing about his feelings or how to act on them


End file.
